borgcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Exo-plating
Exoplating is an artificial exoskeleton almost covering the entire drones body. The exoskeleton is a synthesis of metallic armour and cybernetic components. Although the appearance of the various forms of exoplating are not always exactly the same, they are all generally dark in coloured and heavy in mass. The drones move slowly in their normal state which may caused by the heavy exoplating. Exoplating is tightly attached to the organic body through a network of micro-connectors. A head armor attached to the skull with over three million micro-connectors, the concentration of the micro-connectors may even higher in some regions. As a result, the exoplating can function as the drones very own skin. Star Trek Voyager - "The Gift" Exoplating serves primarily as defensive armour, protecting the drone from damage. Covering over eighty percent of the body. After the installation of the exoplating, the physical frame of the drones is totally enhanced. With the enhancement, drones are capable of withstanding of a high power shock of up to five million gigawatts and working in extreme environments, like the vacuum of space, without other equipment. Star Trek Voyager - "Revulsion"Star Trek First Contact. Exoplating also keeps the drones body temperature at 39.1 which is favorable for cybernetics implant operations. Basic Body Armour Primary Body Armour Exoskeleton of the kind shown below are the lightest variant. They provide basic physical enhancement and protection to the drone. Drones equipped with this exoskeleton usually operate inside the Borg vessel and are assigned to perform specified duties 720p.mkv3569.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv4998.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv44753.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv63154.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s04e01.Scorpion-Part.2.mkv1803.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s04e25.One.mkv8965.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s05e15&16.Dark.Frontier.mkv17342.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s06e26.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.1.mkv3774.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s06e26.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.1.mkv10763.jpg Secondary Body Armour This kind of exoskeleton provides better protection to drones and allows drones to move more freely compared to the primary type. Drones equipped with this exoskeleton are assigned to perform more dangerous missions. borginvasion.jpg 720p.mkv3691.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv44939.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv53517.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv55593.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s05e15&16.Dark.Frontier.mkv2104.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s05e15&16.Dark.Frontier.mkv10145.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s05e15&16.Dark.Frontier.mkv44149.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s06e02.Survival.Instinct.mkv1174.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s06e26.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.1.mkv391.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s07e19.Q2.mkv6446.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s07e11.Shattered.mkv6706.jpg Advanced body armour Drones may be equipped with additional armors in perform the most dangerous missions. Adaptive breastplate The internal of the metallic breastplate is fully filled with over millions of microcircuits. It allows the armor directly connects with the collective with maximum efficiency in providing the knowledge that is useful in nullifying the obstacles. The drones may have adapted to the attack even it is the first time the drones had met. 720p.mkv5476.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv4703.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv5531.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv15406.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv28446.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv52432.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s04e01.Scorpion-Part.2.mkv3452.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s03e17.Unity.mkv4734.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s07e01.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.2.mkv8681.jpg Chest plate This heavy metallic plate is made of tritanium. After the installation, the physical strength of the drones is greatly increased, leading their almost unbeatable. Even though the drones walk the slowest, they always stand in the battlefront in every assimilation mission. 720p.mkv2465.jpg 720p.mkv2931.jpg 720p.mkv4838.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv6783.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv27111.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv28903.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv56499.jpg Star.Trek.First.Contact.1996.1080p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE.mkv5248.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s05e15&16.Dark.Frontier.mkv5571.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s05e15&16.Dark.Frontier.mkv17343.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s05e15&16.Dark.Frontier.mkv44076.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s06e02.Survival.Instinct.mkv10907.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s06e26.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.1.mkv8687.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s06e26.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.1.mkv11361.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s07e01.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.2.mkv3182.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s07e01.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.2.mkv4366.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s07e01.Unimatrix.Zero-Part.2.mkv14350.jpg Star.Trek.Voyager.s07e19.Q2.mkv6477.jpg Limb exoskeleton A single limb exoskeleton could withstand a power surge of five million gigawatts. Arm armor A metallic layer that exposures from the elbow to the hand. The layer covers the forearm partly and the fingertips completely. When touching the control interface, micro-connectors connect with the interface and increase the rate in accessing the collective. Leg armor The exoskeleton completely covers the drone legs with uniform appearance. As the exoskeleton is combined by several pieces of armor, the drones can still perform complicated motions like climbing. Head exoskeleton The exoskeleton is a synthesis of metallic armors and cybernetics components. The components implanted near the brain are used to maximize the drone brain capacity. Armors are used to protect the cybernetic components implanted near the brain from damage. As a result, minimizing the chance of being disconnected from the hive mind. Category:Borg Technology Category:Biological Technology